Please Come Back
by M.I. High and Unicorns
Summary: It's been a year since Zoe left to find her siblings. Keri has now joined the team. What will happen when Zoe comes back and uncovers the dark truth about Keri? Will the team ever be the same again? And what will happen between Dan and Zoe? Co-Written story between myself and my friend I-Love-Reading101 (Wattpad). She is my friend in real life by the way.
1. Not Welcome

**Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated This Just Got Personal! I have had a hectic past few weeks but now I am ready to get back into things! I wrote this with my best friend when we were on holidays so yeah.**

**Also, there is a new poll on my profile, where you vote for which story you want me to do next xx**

**Chapter One**

**Not Welcome**

The lift cluttered to a halt. She walked through the all too familiar elevator doors.

"Zoe! What are you doing here?" said Frank happily as he embraced her in a hug.

"I've just come for a quick visit to inform you about my creator, The Mastermind" she replied, hugging Frank back

"Don't worry about him, he is long gone. Our team did an incredible job of destroying him" Frank said reassuringly.

"I wish that was true, I really really do" Zoe said sadly, sitting down at the table.

"What do you mean?" asked a shocked Frank, who sat down as well trying to comprehend what Zoe had just said.

"He is destroyed for good!" Frank continued with determination

"Frank I'm sorry, but it's true. The Mastermind is back" Zoe said quietly, lightly squeezing his shoulder

"What happened Zoe? Please tell me!" Frank said pleadingly, his face filled with desperation

"Before The Crime Minister went to the press conference, she took with her a laptop. On that laptop was a copy of The Mastermind's brain, because she knew your team were coming Frank. She knew everything" Zoe said slowly, looking up at Frank

"But that's impossible! The Mastermind's mind would overload any laptop and probably all computers!" Frank said, looking at Zoe mockingly

"Frank, this isn't any normal device. We're talking about KORPS here. We know they are capable of almost anything. The Mastermind probably ordered the laptop himself" said Zoe seriously

"But if that's true, he has no one to help him. All his minions are in jail" said Frank, not believing a word he was hearing

"I've been to see Stella recently. A few days ago they received this" said Zoe, as she put a USB into the computer

A video file came up, and Zoe pressed play.

"Hello. You thought we were long gone, but now we're back, stronger than we've ever been before. I, the Grand Mistress, am going to destroy you, and you won't be able stop me"

Suddenly The Mastermind flickered onto the screen

"It is on. This war just got real"

All of a sudden, a voice could be heard from just past the lift doors

"Zoe?"

Zoe turned around slowly in shock

"Shit" Zoe muttered under her breath

"Zoe? Is that really you? You're back?" said Dan cautiously

Just then, the lift doors opened, and Aneisha and Tom came out. Right behind them was Keri.

"OMG!" shouts Aneisha, throwing her arms around Zoe

"Hi!" Zoe says, smiling at her best friend's reaction

Then Tom mumbles a quiet,

"Hey Zoe" giving her a awkward hug

"Hey Tom" she replied with a grin on her face

After she released Tom, Keri walked up to Zoe

"Hi" Keri said coldly, with a smirk on her face

"Hi" Zoe said, looking up

Suddenly, all the colour drained from Zoe's face.

She ran into the elevator as fast as she could, the doors closing quickly.

**Please review! Lucy xx**


	2. Mr Flatley

_Zoe P.O.V_

She can't be here. This can't be happening. Why did I ever come back here?

My thoughts suddenly shifted to Dan. As always. I couldn't stop thinking about hime the whole time I'd been away.

Then, a sickening thought struck me. Was there something going on between Dan and Keri?

Multiple thoughts were running through my head.

Just then I heard the ping of the elevator interrupting me from my thoughts.

I was back up the top in the caretakers closet.

I quickly peered out the door to see if anyone was there, luckily no-one was.

It must if been class time because all of the halls were deserted, oh how I missed class time, most people would be ecstatic to be out of school, but being at St Hearts was the only time were I felt like I really belonged.

I was nearly out of the school when all of a sudden out of no where came Mr Flatley.

"Oh my goodness, what a lovely surprise!" exclaimed Mr. Flatley

"Um, hi" I mumbled

"Well Zoe, how was Hawaii? Is your grandmother recovered from her big operation?" he inquired

I can't believe he remembered that. It's been a year!

Even I forgot about that lame excuse.

"Um, yeah she's fine thanks" I said a little bit too quickly

"Well, are you here to stay?" Mr Flatley asked excitedly

"Well, um..." I mumbled

"Come to my office so we can discuss your future at St. Hearts" Mr Flatley said, leading me into his office

I can't believe this was happening. Maybe I could stay, because I wasn't on duty at the moment, so I wouldn't have to interact with Keri or anyone else from M.I. High.

"So, Zoe, have you met our new student Keri yet? She is a great friend of Dan, Aneisha and Tom's now. She actually reminds me of you" said Mr. Flatley

"Yes I have met Keri. She seems very polite and nice" I said, trying my hardest to sound sincere

"Oh yes, she is lovely. I'm sure you two will make very good friends when you move back to St. Hearts" said Mr Flatley, hinting to me that he wanted something

"Oh, about that..." I said, starting to speak

Suddenly, the bell rang out of no where, and the halls started it fill with children

"Well, that's settled then. Welcome back to St. Hearts Zoe!" Mr Flatley said, handing me the timetable

I looked down, and in my hand was the beginning of a new adventure.

I walked down the hall, and no one else seemed to notice me.

I went to my old locker, and on the door was a picture of Keri and Dan.

Of course. This wasn't my locker anymore.

But next the locker to it Mr. Flatley had put a sign with my name on it

Inside the locker was my old school uniform and and all my books. I hurried off to the toilets to get changed.

My first class was with Mrs. King in Room 112 for Biology. I walked into the classroom, and sitting up the front was Dan, Aneisha, Tom and _Keri_.

Oh shit.


	3. Please Stay

*** All rights of Team go to Lorde, I do not own it**

**Hey guys! Here is a chapter, though I'm afraid done bits are a bit dark. But it ends happy! Trust me, it is a nice ending to the chapter, so read on...**

**Please Stay**

_Dan P.O.V._

Zoe. She was really here. But what has happened to her? She didn't even acknowledge me.

Something was wrong. As soon as she saw Keri she changed. Keri had always been nice to everyone, and then Zoe came back. Had she felt challenged or jealous?

I continued walking down the bleak halls of St. Hearts, looking for Zoe, until I passed the music room.

I could just hear a soft, beautiful voice coming from inside.

I know I shouldn't, but I just had to look inside, find out who it was

I silently slipped my head around the slightly open doors.

What? That was Zoe?

Zoe London, the girl who had just ran out of the classroom as soon as she saw us four. Actually, I think it was as soon as she saw Keri.

I was headed in the direction of the base, as that's where I thought she'd be. But the music room? That was just unlike Zoe.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he started to listen.

_Wait 'til you're announced_

_We've not yet lost all our graces_

_The hounds will stay in chains_

_Look upon Your Greatness and she'll send the call out_

_Call all the ladies out_

_They're in their finery_

_A hundred jewels on throats_

_A hundred jewels between teeth_

_Now bring my boys in_

_Their skin in craters like the moon_

_The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room_

_Dancin' around the lies we tell_

_Dancin' around big eyes as well_

_Even the comatose they don't dance and tell_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there_

_So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault_

_And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive_

_'Cause what this palace wants is release_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air_

_So there_

_I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care_

_So there_

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know, and you know, and you know_

Somehow I knew this song was about Keri. Zoe was trying to tell Keri something. It was almost as if she wanted to stand up to her. And maybe I was meant to be on her team? Maybe she needed me?

I turned and was about to walk away but I stepped on a creaky floorboard. _Shit_.

"I know you're there Dan" Zoe said quietly.

Busted.

_End of P.O.V_

"Look, Zo, I'm sorry for spying. I was just curious" Dan apologised

"What were you doing here in the first place? You're meant to be in class" Zoe replied back, a little annoyed

"So are you. I came to look for you. It's not like you to just run out if class like that. I heard someone singing and I couldn't help myself. Sorry Zoe"

"Apology accepted. I suppose you wanted to know why I get freaked out about Keri?" she sighed

"If it's alright, yes I do. You haven't been yourself lately"

"Ok then. So basically I met Keri when 6. We had been been evacuated to a SKUL base because as you know, M.I.9 were attacking KORPS. Keri was lying when she said she had lived with her foster parents straight after being released from KORPS. She came to live at the same SKUL base with me.

When we turned eleven, The Grand Master started treating me better than Keri. Figure it out. She got jealous, and turned against me.

Then, one day when we were thirteen, I was walking to our room when she grabbed me and knocked me out.

Next thing I knew, I was in a dark room, my wrists chained to the wall. I knew I was away from SKUL, because they would have found me by then.

So, after that day, she hurt me. She punched me, slapped me, kicked me. She _abused_ me. She was _my sister_, and she abused me. And then it got worse." she finished

Zoe rolled up her took off her blazer and rolled up her sleeve. There, amongst all the little scars, was a massive one, about ten centimetres long.

"Apart from cutting me once every day, one day she was furious at me. I had stood up to her and asked her why she was doing this. So she got a kitchen knife sliced this part of my arm open. Gross, I know. And I almost died if blood loss, but her 'minion' saved me. When Keri was out doing something, he unlocked my handcuffs and gave me back to SKUL. I hadn't seen Keri since until today. That's why I'm so scared of her"

Dan couldn't speak. _Keri_. _Keri_ had _abused_ Zoe. And here he had been thinking it was jealousy over him. Although it had been jealousy, it was much, much worse than that.

"And, I know I just got here, but I have to go. It was luck last time, and I might not be so lucky this time. I knew I couldn't just leave without an explanation again, so I had to tell someone"

Zoe's stood up and walked towards the door, Dan still sitting on a box next to the guitar that Zoe had been playing.

Just as she went into the hallway, Dan's voice spoke out.

"Stay. _Please stay_ Zoe"

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Look, I know Keri is dangerous. I know you are scared of Keri. But I also know that I will be right beside you. I know that I will never let anything happen to you. And, I've never had the guts to say this, but I love you Zoe. Not Keri, not anyone else. Just you" said Dan as he stood up

Zoe considered all that had just been said, and then ran towards Dan.

She smashed her lips against his, and they both smiled into the kiss.

As they broke apart, Zoe said simply,

"I'll stay"

Dan grinned and leaned in for another kiss

**Please review and do the poll on my profile page. I'll update as soon as I can, so bye for now my lovelies! Lucy xxxx!**

**P.S. I need ideas! Please help! **

**AND! - I am now a Beta Reader so please please please send your stories to me, but PM me before you do**


	4. Protection

Dan and Zoe walked down to the broom cupboard, hand and hand.

It hadn't been easy trying to convince their P.E. Teacher that they both had something better to do than Sport, but they had done it.

While they waited patiently for the other three, Dan squeezed Zoe's hand and said,

"Don't worry Zo. She can't hurt you now, and if she does, she'll have me to answer to"

"Thanks Dan" said Zoe gratefully, replying with a quick peck on the cheek.

Just as she pulled away, Keri walked in.

"Hey guys" she said sweetly

"Don't play innocent Keri I know everything. You hurt her and I'll tell Stella" Dan said warningly

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Keri, obviously lying

Suddenly two laughs could be heard from the other side of the door.

Tom and Aneisha stumbled into the room, and he pressed her against the wall.

He put his lips on hers and she laughed into the kiss.

Zoe, Dan and Keri's mouths dropped open in surprise

"Um _hello_! Still here you know!" said Dan

Tom and Aneisha both gasped and pulled apart and stared at the other three

"Since when were you here?" Tom asked worriedly

"Since our communicators went off! Big Ben could have blown up by now because of you two! Hey by the way how long have you guys been together?" asked a curious Zoe

"Since Zoe left" admitted a guilty Aneisha

"What?! You guys have been together for EIGHT MONTHS and you didn't think to tell anyone?!" said an exasperated Dan

"Nope" they both said in unison, shrugging their shoulders

Suddenly Keri's communicator buzzed. She answered it to find Frank's voice on the end

"Keri? Where are you and the others? It's been 7 minutes since I called you!"

"We'll be there soon Frank!" she said, and pulled the lever

As soon as they got down Frank was standing there with _the look._

"Sorry" said Aneisha sheepishly

"You should be. But don't worry, you aren't going on a mission. But if you were, the consequences could of been much worse"

"Ok, what is the not-mission?" asked Tom

"So, as you know, Zoe came back two days ago. She came to give me this" said Frank, holding a USB stick

"I saw Stella before I came here. I think you should play it Frank" said Zoe

The message which featured The Grand Mistress and The Mastermind played, and shocked Dan, Aneisha, Tom & Keri as much as it had everyone else at M.I.9

"So as you can see, The Mastermind was not destroyed. Somehow, he managed to escape, and join forces with The Grand Mistress. So this means..."

"That means that now M.I.9's main purpose in life is to stop The Mastermind and The Grand Mistress from taking over the world?" said Dan

"Correct" Frank replied

"Um, excuse me for standing dumb, but who was The Grand Mistress?" asked Aneisha

"Oh, she took over SKUL for about a week, and with her in charge, a crime wave swept across our nation. Not much else is known about her, unless you have anything Zoe?"

"Sorry, no I don't. I was only ever allowed to see The Grand Master and my trainers, and when she took over he took me to live with his aunt for a while until the whole thing Grand Mistress blew over" replied Zoe

"In that case, let me introduce agents Gupta and Dixon Halliday, who are senior M.I.9 agents and part of my former team"

Rose and Oscar walked in from behind the TV screen, smiling and obviously happy to be back.

"Hey guys" said Rose, grinning at the five other team members

"Woah" was all any of them could manage to say

"Chill out guys, we may be senior M.I.9, but we're only about four years older than you, so please don't feel any need to respect us" said Oscar jokingly

Dan laughed and said,

"Are you kidding? You two are practically M.I.9 royalty, how can we not respect you?"

"Trust me, once you get to know us, there will be no need for respect" answered Rose

"Hang on a second, did you just say, _get to know us_? Frank is there something you haven't told us?" said Keri, a grin playing on her mouth

"Ah yes, I might have left out the small fact that Rose and Oscar will now be assisting you until whenever they feel is enough. Now, I'll leave you all to talk, see you in an hour" said Frank, running into the lift

Zoe, Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Tom gasped. They did not see that awesome fact coming. As Frank had predicted, they made the two older agents feel at home straight away, and asked them some questions.

"So, I read somewhere that there was another agent, Carrie Stewart?" inquired Tom

"Yes. Carrie is on an incredibly deep cover mission at the moment, infiltrating a few secret locations which have links to The Grand Mistress and The Mastermind. Deep Cover was never really her thing, but what can you say? People change" said Rose

"And, I hate to intrude, but is anything happened or happening between you two? It's just that you seem really close" asked Keri

"Oh yeah, Rose and I have been together since just after we left M.I. High. But we might also seem close because we have gone on so many missions together, and we have developed so much trust. You will one day too, if you really try" said Oscar as he grasped Rose's hand

"Oh and on that subject, I can see that Tom and Aneisha are together, and so are Dan and Zoe" said Rose, squeezing Oscar's hand back

"What?! How did you know that?" exclaimed Zoe

"Trust me, it's not that hard to spot!" said Rose, grinning.

The teams kept on talking through the day, not caring that school was on up above, or that Frank told them they had to go to class.

Although there was the danger if The Grand Mistress and The Mastermind, every other seemed invisible, as they now felt unbeatable.

But sadly, for Dan and Zoe, there was a danger present, unknown to everyone else but them, that send could their lives crashing down.

_Keri_.

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought.**

**So happy that you have liked Together at Last, though that is all due to Danandkeri4EVA. Next chapter of this is already written, so tell me in a review when I should update it. It could be the next hour to the next week, just tell me when!**

**Love you all, Lucy xx**


	5. The Fight

_Two days later_

"So, any news Carrie?" asked Rose to the big TV screen at HQ which everyone was crowding around.

"Nothing much really. Oh yeah, apart from the small fact that The Grand Mistress is the Crime Minister's sister! We are thinking they worked together to let The Mastermind escape"

Another voice could be heard from behind her,

"I hate to interrupt the info session, but we've got company"

"Guys, I have to go, I'll call you back soo-"

A loud bang drowned out Carrie's voice, and she collapsed to the ground

"Tom, stay here, the rest of you GO!' yelled Frank

_17 minutes later_

"Carrie!" Rose shrieked as they looked around the empty building in a vain attempt to find her friend

"CARRIE!" she yelled again, and sat down because she couldn't control her actions anymore

Oscar ran to her side and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort his girlfriend as much as he could.

They started whispering quietly, and Rose started to look desperate.

The younger four agents watched the heartbreaking scene that was unfolding in front of them for a minute, and continued looking for Carrie.

Dan and Zoe went looking in the same direction, and talked as they looked around

"I can't imagine what if would be like to be in Rose and Oscar's shoes. I mean what if Aneisha had been shot while we were videoing her?" said Zoe with a shiver

"Don't even think about that. Let's just hope that it doesn't. Do you remember what Carrie was wearing when she- you know?" replied Dan

"I think she it was just your standard black spy outfit. There are so many shadows in this place she could be three metres away and we wouldn't see her"

"Hey, look. Rose seems to have got that extra boost of courage that Frank's always talking about" said Dan, pointing at Rose who was getting up with a smile

Suddenly, Zoe had an idea.

"Tom, can you run a thermal energy scan of the building? We have six people here, so look for a seventh" she said over her communicator

"Will do" Tom's replied

After three agonising minutes, Tom had finished his scan, and reported his findings to Dan and Zoe

"Ok, there is a seventh in the building, and they are lying down. They are on the floor above you, in the room closest to the stairs"

"Thanks Tom. GUYS!" Dan yelled to the others

"Have you found her?!" asked an anxious Oscar

"No, but we know where she is" said Dan as he took up the stairs, the others in hot pursuit

When they got to the room, a quiet whimpering could be heard from inside.

Rose and Oscar edged past the others, and into the room.

A gasp escaped Rose's lips, as she saw a _conscious_ Carrie lying on the floor with a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Carrie!" she screamed quietly into her hands.

"M.I.9 Field unit, we need a helicopter at the Faniell Medical Research Building, priority extremely high!" said Dan to someone at the M.I.9 Hospital

"Helicopter's on its way" said Dan, and Rose nodded

"Carrie, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand" said Oscar, who got a small response

"Guys, it's not as bad as we thought. She's been shot in her left hip, which isn't going to cost her life if the helicopter gets here soon" said Rose, and the others sighed in relief

_1 hour later, M.I.9 Hospital_

"She's been very lucky. No permanent damage done, but she will have to taken off active duty for a few months"

"Thank you" Rose said faintly

"Keri, can I speak to you for a moment?" said Frank, who had met them at the hospital

"Sure Frank" she replied, and they walked away from the others

"As you know, Carrie will no longer be on the deep cover mission, and I think you should take her place, as that team needs a replacement fast"

"I'd be honoured Frank. By why me and not Zoe or Dan?"

"Well, yesterday we found out that Zoe _is_ the perfect clone of The Mastermind, not you or Libi. And Dan wouldn't go anywhere without Zoe, so you were the person we chose"

"Ok great. So when do I leave?"

"This afternoon at four" said Frank sheepishly

"_What?_ But that's only in three hours!"

"I'm so sorry for the short notice, but the deep cover mission only has two agents working at the moment. The sooner they can function the better"

"Fine. So I'd better go and say my goodbyes then?"

Frank nodded, and Keri walked over to her team mates.

She had said goodbye to everyone except Dan and Zoe when she rushed up to Dan and smacked a kiss on his lips.

It was meant to be long and passionate, but Dan pulled away and yelled,

"What the _hell_ was that for?"

Keri just smiled a fake smile and moved onto Zoe

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, sister, but then I'd be lying"

"Goodbye Keri. I'd wish you luck, because you need it, but I won't" Zoe replied coldly

That was the final straw for Keri, and she slapped Zoe's face.

"Go f**k yourself Keri!" said Zoe loudly, causing everyone to gasp

Keri walked off out of the hospital, where an M.I.9 car was waiting.

Once she got into the car, her phone screen lit up.

It was a message from Dan.

She opened her phone the look at the photo.

Two middle fingers were centre of the picture, obviously Dan and Zoe's.

She read the caption underneath.

_That is it Keri. I'm going to tell Frank everything. You're on your own now. Hope you have a crap day._

Keri tried and tried, but she couldn't think of a cutting response, so she just thought.

_Shit. I am so screwed._

**Language Zoe! I hated writing that fight, but Keri is the main antagonist here. But don't get any ideas, I love Keri. Not sure when the next chapter of this will be up but the finale of This Just Got Personal will be up this week!_ :)_ Sorry about the wait!**

**Please review, and do the poll on my profile page**

**Lucy xx **


	6. The same as Kloe

**Hey guys! I know I basically have seemed to the fandom, but I have recently committed myself to consistently doing well in school, and now that's sorted, I have mire time to write. Over the next week, most of my stories will be updated, so yeah. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review! **

"She's awake" called a doctor from Carrie's door

Everyone registered the news quietly, and walked silently into Carrie's room

"Hey guys" said Carrie weakly, managing a smile

"How are you going?" asked Oscar

"Not too bad actually. Hey where's the other red-head?" asked Carrie, referring to Keri

There was an awkward silence until Aneisha broke it

"She took your place on the deep cover mission. But um, she had a bit of an argument before she left, but we won't go into details just yet"

"Ok then. Can I talk to Rose and Oscar privately for a second guys?"

"Of course! We'll be just outside" replied Aneisha

In the corridor Zoe sat with her head in her hands.

"I can't believe I did that. I mean if course I hate her for what she did to me, but she's still my sister. You do know that Keri wasn't always like this. Before she kidnapped me, she was such a good friend, so nice. But all that changed within a few weeks. I still want the full story"

"If that's what you want, we'll find out. I promise" replied Dan softly, stroking Zoe's hair

"Thanks Dan. I love you"

"I love you too. We should tell Frank everything shouldn't we? He'll want an explanation as to... what happened"

"I'll go and tell him straight away. Can you come?"

Dan nodded, and they walked out of the building, towards St. Hearts

_St. Hearts Base_

"She what? There must be some sort of mistake Zoe. We're talking about the same Keri Summers here aren't we?" exclaimed a surprised Frank

"I was as shocked as you were Frank. But ever since Zoe got here, Keri hasn't exactly been herself" explained Dan

"Well, if that's the case, can we trust her on her current mission? She could be a danger to the other agents"

"I don't think so. She only like this around me. Frank, I think they did something to her at the SKUL base. She wasn't always like that, she changed in the space of a few weeks. I think that's a pretty clear indication"

"Wait! This reminds me of Kloe! You three were at the _same_ SKUL base at the _same_ time! Maybe they did the same thing to Keri as they did to Kloe, once they realised that neither of them were 'The Golden Girl' of whatever" said Dan

"You know what, you're probably right! And if we can get to Keri, we can remove whatever SKUL did to her, like we did to Kloe. Because Kloe was never really angry at M.I.9, she was angry around you Zoe. So I'll get her team mates to take her into the nearest M.I.9 facility straight away"

"Thanks Frank"

"No problem"

Frank picked up his phone and dialled a number

"Hello?'

"Ah, Daisy and Blane, just the people I wanted to talk to"

A few minutes later, Frank had finished talking to the field agents

a/n *cough Daisy and Blane are the other agents cough*

"Well that's sorted then. The agents are escorting her right now I think"

Suddenly, Frank's phone went off.

"Hello? What? You've got to be kidding me! Ok, of course. Bye" Frank said, and hung up

"What?"

"Ok, Keri was hiding behind our field agents when they made the call. She ran off straight away, and although our agents chased after her..."

"Mmmm, continue"

"She apprehended a vehicle and drove off."

"What? Keri can drive? Wow." said Zoe

"Exactly. Right now all we can do is try and track the vehicle and send a P.O.I report to the Police. If they get any leads, I will need you two, Rose, Oscar, and they two field agents to go on a mission." said Frank

**See! Keri wasn't actually the bitch we portrayed her to be in this story! I love Keri and would never make her actually be anything like that!**

**Once again, sorry for my absence, and have a great weekend! Lucy xx**


End file.
